Heritor Knight
Hit Die: d10. Requirements To qualify to become a Heritor Knight, a character must fulfill all of the following criteria: Base Attack Bonus: +5. Alignment: Lawful Good, Lawful Neutral, or Neutral Good. Deity: Must worship Iomedae Skills: Knowledge (religion) 5 ranks. Feats: Divine Fighting Technique (Iomadae’s Inspiring Sword), Weapon Focus (Longsword). Class Skills: The Heritor Knight’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Diplomacy (Cha), Handle Animal (Cha), Heal (Wis), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (history) (Int), Knowledge (nobility) (Int), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Perform (oratory) (Cha), Ride (Dex), and Sense Motive (Wis). Skill Points per Level: 4 + Int modifier. Skill and Heart as One (Ex) If the Heritor Knight has the weapon training class feature, her Heritor Knight levels stack with her fighter levels for the purpose of that ability. In addition, Heritor Knight levels stack with fighter levels for the purpose of feat prerequisites. Mighty Strike (Ex) At 1st level, a Heritor Knight gains Vital Strike as a bonus feat. Whenever the Heritor Knight makes a melee attack as a standard action, she can apply the effects of Vital Strike to that attack. Savior of the Swallowed (Ex) At 1st level, as a standard action, a Heritor Knight can make a melee attack with a longsword against a creature that is physically restraining an ally. This includes grappling, pinning, swallowing whole, and similar effects (at the GM’s discretion). Resolve the attack normally, but if the attack roll equals or exceeds the creature’s CMD, the restraining effect is immediately ended. Heritor’s Honor (Su) At 2nd level, a Heritor Knight gains a bonus on Will saving throws that’s equal to her Charisma modifier. If the Heritor Knight already possesses a similar effect from another source, such as a Paladin’s Divine Grace ability, they instead gain Iron Will as a bonus feat. Witches’ Woe (Sp, Su) At 2nd level, a Heritor Knight gains a bonus equal to half her class level on saves against hexes and curse effects. In addition, once per day as a swift action, she can cast remove curse as a spell-like ability, with a caster level equal to her character level. If the Heritor Knight uses this ability on another person than themselves, they gain a +2 bonus on any CL checks made to remove a curse. Skyreaver (Su) At 3rd level, as a standard action, a Heritor Knight can make a melee attack with a longsword against a flying creature (regardless of its method of flight). Resolve the attack normally, but any damage dealt is halved; in addition, if the attack roll equals or exceeds the creature’s CMD, the creature immediately stops flying and falls to the ground. For a number of rounds equal to the Heritor Knight’s Charisma modifier, the target creature has it’s fly speed reduced by ½, and takes a penalty on fly checks equal to the attacker’s Heritor Knight level. Wraithwoe (Su) At 4th level, once per day as a standard action, a Heritor Knight can inspire allies within 30 feet. Allies inspired this way may treat either all weapons, or all armor they wear as having the ghost touch special ability. In addition, inspired allies gain a +4 sacred bonus on saving throws against effects that would cause ability damage, ability drain, negative energy damage, or negative levels. This effect lasts for 1 minute per level of Heritor Knight the character possesses. Unveiling Mistress (Su) Once per day at 5th level, a Heritor Knight can emit an unveiling aura as a free action, centered upon themselves. The true form of any creature within 30 feet of the Heritor Knight is revealed, although polymorph and similar physical effects are not removed (remaining visible as a ghostly overlay). This aura lasts for 1 minute per level of Heritor Knight the character possesses. Improved Mighty Strike (Ex) At 6th level, a Heritor Knight gains Improved Vital Strike as a bonus feat. Whenever the Heritor Knight makes a melee attack as a Standard Action, she can apply the effects of Improved Vital Strike to that attack. If they possess Greater Vital Strike, they can apply that feat’s effects instead. Reforged Heart (Su/Sp) At 6th level, once per day, a Heritor Knight can cast greater make whole as a spell-like ability, with a caster level equal to her character level. Image of Divinity (Su) At 7th level, a humanoid Heritor Knight’s appearance changes to superficially resemble the Inheritor herself, although she is still recognizable to those who know her, and her statistics do not change. Non-humanoids do not change in appearance in this way. Touch of Judgement and Mercy: Beginning at 7th level, as a swift action, the Heritor Knight can touch a creature. If the touched creature is good-aligned, it regains 1d6 hit points per class level of the Heritor Knight; evil-aligned creatures instead take that amount of damage. If this ability heals the target, the target is also affected by restoration. If this ability damages the target, the target must succeed at a Fortitude save (DC = 10 + the Heritor Knight’s level + the Heritor Knight’s Charisma modifier) or become staggered for a number of rounds equal to the Heritor Knight’s Charisma bonus (minimum 1 round). Neutral-aligned creatures are unaffected. A Heritor Knight may use this ability once per day for every 2 levels of Heritor Knight they possess, to a maximum of 5/day. Redeemer of Undeath (Su) At 8th level, as a standard action, a Heritor Knight can make a melee attack with a longsword against an undead creature. Resolve the attack normally, but if the attack hits and the undead was good-aligned in life, it must succeed at a Will save (DC = 10 + the Heritor Knight’s class level + her Charisma modifier) or be destroyed and redeemed of the evils of undeath, allowing the soul to reach a righteous afterlife. If the creature succeeds, it is immune to this ability for 24 hours. Freed by Blood (Su) At 9th level, three times per day when an ally within 60 feet of the Heritor Knight attempts a saving throw against a hostile effect, the Heritor Knight can choose to take up to 50 points of self-inflicted hit point damage as an immediate action. Damage reduction does not affect this self-damage, the damage ignores and bypasses temporary hit points, and it cannot be otherwise mitigated in any way. This action can occur before or after the allied roll, but must occur before the outcome of the roll is known. The chosen ally gains a sacred bonus on their saving throw equal to +1 per 10 points of damage taken, rounded down. (Maximum +5) Sky Stride (Su) At 10th level, a Heritor Knight is constantly under the effects of air walk. When the Heritor Knight moves through the air, her steps appear to be supported by crimson cloth that appears beneath her feet. Activating or deactivating this ability is a free action. Inspiring Sword of Light: At 10th level the Heritor Knight gains the advanced benefits of the Iomadae’s Inspired Sword divine fighting style gained from the Divine Fighting Technique feat; ignoring the regular prerequisites. In addition; whenever the Heritor Knight utilizes the advanced benefit of Iomedae’s Inspired Sword; the total Sacred bonus increases by +2 (To a total bonus of +4) Finally, the sacred bonus provided to allies by a Heritor Knight with Inspired Sword may also be applied to weapon damage rolls, in addition to attack rolls, saving throws, and skill checks. Category:Class Category:1st party changes Category:Homebrew